Keys, especially when a person must carry several, become hard to identify due to their similarity. Adding the element of darkness makes it difficult to identify the correct key to enter a house. Users who needed to find the proper key at their door can use a cellular phone's emitted light or a mini LED flashlight key chain in order to see which key to use. If that is not an option due to the phone not being handy, then users have to strain their eyes trying to stare at the set of keys on the key chain, struggling to identify the correct key.